Transformers  Battle Exchange
by autobotfan012
Summary: G1 / TFA Crossover. Includes OCs along the way! Rated M for safety.  When Autobots and decepticons from two different universes disappear, It becomes a battle for survival...  Can Kai, Prowl, The twins and TF:A's Animated Elite Guard find their comrades?
1. Chapter 1  G1  Thus it begins

**Transformers, Battle: Exchange**

Major Crossover G1/Animated

OCs may vary from which part of the Multiverse they came from

Chapter 1: Is this normal for you?

-G1 Universe, Autobots-

Kai sighed as she walked over to her room. She had recently got into an argument with Wheeljack and weren't currently talking to each other. Her wolf ears flatten as she remembered the argument clearly, she and Wheeljack were both working on a device which could defend the autobots when they were out on a mission, Kai suggested a strange sounding idea and then it began. She leaped into her bed and sighed. It was really quite though, since there hadn't been any decepticon activity since the last encounter which was two weeks ago. She, Airues and Gizem (her roommates) had been discussing about what the decepticons were up too.

Sora, Phoe and Shaden were currently visiting from another dimension, which for Kai was quite normal, since Airues and Gizem were from different universes.

But Kai could clearly see that Airues who had arrived atleast a few years ago was missing her family, her own home, her universe.

Kai then decided that she should say sorry to Wheeljack since she caused the argument.

Kai grabbed her Extreme gear (from Sonic riders universe where she has visited before) and sped off towards Wheeljack's workplace. Many colours blurred as she sped through the autobot base. She soon arrived at her destination.

There were already a few autobots already in the WorkLab. There was the autobot leader, Optimus Prime, The second in command, Prowl, Third in command and usually the person Sora would hang around would be Jazz, Chief Medical Officer Ratchet, The known Autobot Warrior Ironhide and the autobot spy, Bumblebee. There were also Kai's friends who had come from the other dimension, Sora, Airues, Phoe and Gizem. Wheeljack looked up and saw Kai enter the room.

"Er… Kai?" Wheeljack began.

"I've got to say it… Sorry Wheeljack, it was my fault for suggesting the idea" Kai finished, her wolf ears flattening downwards.

"I forgive you, Kai" Wheeljack replied before giving Kai a small hug.

"So, Wheeljack, what did you want to tell us? " Optimus asked.

Wheeljack thought for a minute.

"Well, it was a source of Transwarp energy." Wheeljack replied.

"Like on the space bridge?" Airues asked.

"Exactly, I was trying to find the location of the energy, but I can't seem to find it"

Kai walked over to the nearest computer and looked.

"Erm… guys?"

"What is it, Kai?" Gizem asked.

"There seems to be a strange energy, coming from inside the base in this room!"

The autobots quickly looked around. Sora was the first to notice something.

"Jazz! Something's wrong with you!" She cried out.

Jazz looked and saw he was glowing in a strange energy.

"What is cybertron is this?" Jazz yelled.

Soon after, the light shone on Optimus, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ironhide, Sora, Phoe and Gizem.

Immediately after the light shone on Gizem, the eight transformers and pretenders disappeared leaving a shocked Kai, Prowl and Wheeljack behind.

"I feel this ain't over!" Wheeljack replied to his lab partner.

Kai nodded in agreement.

-G1 Universe, Decepticons-

Megatron, the decepticon leader was again arguing with his Air Commander, Starscream over the leadership of the decepticons. The other decepticons who were watching the argument was Blitzwing, Khronos, Devois, Sixshot, Soundwave, Ramjet, Skywarp and Thundercracker.

Khronos was used to watching and listening to Megatron's and Starscream's arguments as her own dimension's versions argued. Devois, one of the younger decepticon sighed.

"Something wrong, Dev?" Khronos asked her friend.

Devois looked at the tall decepticon.

"I have a feeling that something is gonna happen and it's gonna be weird…" Devois replied.

Khronos chuckled and patted her small friend on the head.

"You never know, it may be true"

Devois smiled at bit, and then turned to a monitor on the screen. He face soon turned into confusion.

"Erm… Lord Megatron?" Devois asked.

The Leader of the decepticon and the air commander turned their heads sharply at Devois.

"What is it?" Megatron replied.

"A strange energy signature is close up and heading in our direction fast!"

Khronos walked over to the screen and check.  
"So it is…" She whispered.

Soundwave walked over to his leader and was about to suggest some ideas until a loud boom sounded in the room.

The decepticon fell to the floor from the impact of the sonic boom.

Skywarp then looked up and saw Thundercracker next to him.

" You alright?" The Purple Jet asked.

Thundercracker stood up and nodded. But the room was quiet… no 'What was that's no 'We must get that energy!' Absolute silence.

Skywarp then realised that his leader and the other decepticons had vanished into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformers, Battle: Exchange**

Chapter 2: This is gonna be a long day

-Animated Universe, Autobots-

Sari looked around the autobot's base since she, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl and Ratchet were waiting for Optimus Prime to finish his report to the Elite Guard who were currently visiting Earth. The Elite Guard were a team whose members are specialists, masters in their fields, and the unit is only called upon in the most dire of situations. The reason the Elite Guard were on Earth was for the report of the AllSpark Fragments, which was destroyed by Megatron. Three of the younger Elite Guard members were in the same room, playing on video games with Bumblebee. One of them was a sleek silver autobot with blue optics and blue markings while the other two almost looked the same since they were twins. The only difference between them was that one of them was blue with a visor while the other was orange with orange optics.

"We shall be beating you now!" The Orange one yelled.

"Right brother!" The Blue Autobot replied.

"In your dreams, Jet Twins! Let's show them Bumblebee!" Yelled the silver autobot.

"Right Helix!" Bumble yelled.

Near Sari were two boys. Both of them were twins like Jetfire and Jetstorm, but they were both Techno-Organic. One of them was wearing blue and red clothing while the other boy was wearing black and red clothing.

"Hey Azule, how long do you think that the report is taking?" The one wearing black and red spoke.

"Not Sure, Shade… probably ages since that big jerk Sentinel may interrupt Optimus a few times." Azure replied with a sigh.

"Come on guys, down be down" Sari said. "I'm sure the Elite Guard would get the info they need then head back to cybertron"

"No Way Optimus!" A voice yelled.

Azure looked down and stared at Sari. "See what I mean"

Then four autobots enter the room. One of them stood tall and proud, with the feeling that Shaden would describe 'Powerful and wise'. One of them White with a blue visor. The other was a royal blue with, what Sari and Azure would joke about, a very large chin. The other was Optimus Prime.

The Jet Twins, Azure and Shade, Sari and the other autobots turned their heads to the arguing voices of Optimus and Sentinel.

"I don't think you are saying everything Optimus!" Sentinel called.

"I was!" Optimus yelled back.

Azure noticed something on one of the autobot's monitors and checked it out. His face drained of its colours.

"Erm… Guys?" Azure asked.

Optimus and Sentinel continued to argue each other.

Jazz looked at Azure and noticed his expression.

"S.P, maybe you should…" Jazz began and got ignored by Sentinel.

Shade looked at Ultra Magnus, who stared at the bickering autobots. Shade then walked over to him.

"Ultra Magnus sir? I think my younger brother has something to show" Shade asked.

Ultra Magnus looked at the human and nodded. He lifted his Magnus hammer and slammed the butt of the Hammer to the floor, silencing the two Primes.

"I think our blue human friend would like a word…" Ultra Magnus told Optimus and Sentinel.

Soon all optics and eyes were on Azure as he walked over to the control panel and showed the data he noticed earlier on.

"I've noticed that there has been Transwarp energy around the base and it soon reached peak level around when the Elite Guard arrived on Earth a few days ago."

"So what does that have to do?" Helix asked.

"I'm not sure, but me and shade think…" Azure began and near managed to finish his sentence. "Erm… Optimus? Why are you glowing?"

Optimus was puzzled for the moment and then notice that his body was glowing a light blue.

Helix's Optics scanned the room. Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Prowl were also effect.

"What in the name of…" Jazz asked.

Soon a bright light filled the room; everyone covered their Optics/Visors. After the light faded, Jetstorm looked at where bumblebee was sitting.

However, Bumblebee wasn't there. Neither was Prowl, Bulkhead, Ratchet or Optimus. It was like they had disappeared into thin air.

Shade quickly checked the monitors and looked at the monitor.

The Jet Twins and Helix checked around the autobot's base quickly.

Helix was the first to return. He saluted at he spoke.

"No sign of Optimus and his Crew, Ultra Magnus sir!" he reported sadly.

"But there has been a use of Transwarp energy" Shade also reported.

Something's wrong, the guys would have told me if they has a space bridge here!" Sari said.

Shade nods his head.

"I would have to agree with Sari"

"But something is seriously wrong… and I don't know what…" Helix said.

-Animated Universe, Decepticons-

Shockwave glared at Lugnut kept going on about 'how glorious Megatron was and how he would beat the autobots and lead the decepticons to victory'. The unlucky decepticons that were in the room was: Shockwave himself, Blitzwing, Starscream and his femme clone, Slipstream, BlackArachina and the annoying Lugnut. Shockwave turned to a random monitor and looked at it. He then spotted two objects around their base. One of them was the human female, Sari Sumdac. The other was the silver autobot, Helix. He noticed how they had both been searching for something and then left the area. Shockwave thought to himself that he would tell Megatron personally after the Decepticon Lord had finished with his business. A door then opened and Megatron walked into the room.

The other decepticons watched as he approached the center of the room. Lugnut immediately bowed down.

"All hail the Glorious Megatron!" Lugnut yelled.

Starscream sighed and glared at the leader.

Blitzwing (random face was up) was currently annoying BlackArachina by singing 'Incy Wincy Spider'.

Then suddenly a flash on the computer screen caught everyone's attention.

Megatron paced across the floor towards the computer.

Before anyone could ask anything, They all vanished into thin air.


End file.
